


The Art of Misdirection

by Carry_On_Destiel



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Jesus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carry_On_Destiel/pseuds/Carry_On_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been several weeks since Daryl admitted his feelings for the charismatic Hilltop recruiter and things were going well. Really well, actually. But the hunter still has questions - starting with the one that's been bothering him the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



"How didya do it?" Daryl demanded abruptly from his position on their bed. It was a rare lazy morning, neither of them had any shifts scheduled until that afternoon and the pair were taking full-advantage of their few hours alone.  
  
Jesus glanced up, as he rinsed his toothbrush, "Do what, babe?"

Daryl felt a warm flush of pleasure mingled with embarrassment at the pet name - he still wasn't quite accustomed to it - but he was determined not to be side-tracked from his inquiry, "How'd ya get on the truck? How did you escape so fast?" This mystery still rankled; not knowing was slowly driving the hunter crazy.  
  
"Oh... _That_." Jesus smirked, eyes dancing with mischief, "Well, it was all thanks to you Daryl."  
  
"What'ya mean?" Daryl frowned, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Obviously one look at you inspired me to perform a miracle!" Jesus quipped, flopping on his belly alongside Daryl, leaning in for a for a minty-fresh kiss.  
  
Daryl snorted, planting a grudging kiss on those irresistible lips, "Fuck off. I'm serious."  
  
Okay, okay... I guess..." Jesus tilted his head thoughtfully, but Daryl didn't miss the impish gleam in those innocent blue eyes," I guess I could _show_ you, if you want... Do you want to tie me up, Daryl?"  
  
The hunter perked up immediately, intrigued by the suggestion. Just the thought of his sexy boyfriend tied up at his mercy had all the blood rushing from Daryl's brain, straight to his crotch.  
  
"Yes!" he blurted, ignoring Jesus's teasing laugh as he rolled the younger man onto his back, straddling his hips in one fluid movement. " _Hell_ _yes._ "  
  
"Ooh, Daryl!" Jesus hissed, reaching up eagerly to pull Daryl into a sloppy kiss, "I didn't realize you were so - _ah-_ so kinky..."  
  
Daryl rolled his pelvis suggestively, pressing his stiffening member against Jesus's already half-hard cock, growling against those full lips, "Maybe yer just a bad influence, _Jesus_."

"Mmm...well then.." Jesus whispered, distractedly, between urgent kisses, "I guess... we're gonna need - _mmfuck babe_ \- some rope..."  
  
"Oh fuck yeah!" Daryl groaned in agreement.  
  
He treated Jesus to one last thrust of his hips before he was scrambling off his lap and wrenching open his dresser drawer. The hunter had one drawer full of clothes, while the other five were crammed full of weapons, a few unidentified canned goods, ammunition, various odds and ends that the hunter thought might be useful, first aid basics and- "Got it!" he crowed, pulling out a five foot length of soft nylon rope, frayed at the ends but otherwise undamaged.  
  
Jesus's eyes lit up, a broad grin gleaming through his neatly combed brown beard as he sat up to yank his shirt off, stripping down to just his boxers in a split second. "Holy shit, Daryl, I wasn't sure you were for real but _fuck yesss_." the emissary reached over, cranking up the stereo on the bedside table, not caring what the song was. He just needed something to drown out the noise he fully intended to make.  
  
The hunter's smile turned feral as he crawled on top of Jesus again, dragging the feathery end of the rope across his wiry torso seductively. "Front or back?"  
  
"Hmm?" Jesus mumbled, already aching with lust as he tried to catch Daryl's mouth in another kiss, but the hunter dodged him easily.  
  
"Y'want yer hands in front or back?" Daryl growled, grabbing a fistful of long silky hair, yanking Jesus's head back, "How d'ya want me to fuck you?"  
  
Jesus whimpered happily, the hot flash of pleasure-pain from Daryl's rough grip shooting straight to his cock, "Oh fuck yes, Daryl! Back. Tie me up and fuck me from behind baby..."  
  
"Good." Daryl relented, pressing a breathless, wet kiss onto Jesus's parted lips before flipping the smaller man onto his stomach, pinning his arms skillfully with one hand. Jesus moaned softly into the mattress, pushing his ass up reflexively into the hunter's touch.  
  
Daryl bit his lip as his gaze traveled over Jesus's eager, trembling form; he was so fucking sexy, it was almost painful to look at. The hunter considered the rope in his left hand, mentally reviewing his - admittedly not extensive - knowledge of knots, trying to decide which would work best for this _particular_ application. Obviously it would have to be something that wouldn't tighten too much if Jesus struggled or Daryl pulled on it... Daryl leaned over to press gentle, reassuring kisses against Jesus's smooth skin, relaxing his hold on the younger man's wrists. He wanted to make sure that Jesus was totally comfortable with this, they really hadn't known each other all that long and something like this... well, there was a lot of trust involved.  
  
"Hey, so do ya wanna have, like," Daryl shrugged awkwardly, even though Jesus couldn't actually see him, "I dunno - a safe-word or somethin'? Just in case?"  
  
Jesus craned his head just enough that Daryl could see his eyes and his warm smile, "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Hm... How about 'pickles'?"

Daryl snorted, choking back a laugh at the utter ridiculousness of it, " _Pickles?_ Really?"  
  
"What? Its all I could think of on short notice! Plus you pulled a jar of pickles out of your dresser earlier." Jesus blushed, slightly defensive.  
  
"Its perfect babe." Daryl grinned, laying a playful kiss on the corner of Jesus's mouth, "Kay, so if I do anythin' you ain't comfortable with, just say... pickles." He managed to keep the laughter out of his voice. Barely.  
  
Jesus narrowed his eyes suspiciously but didn't object, excited as he was to proceed with this incredibly sexy new game. Then Daryl was lifting Jesus's crossed arms, slipping the rope underneath with deliberate care. The Hilltop recruiter couldn't see what Daryl's calloused fingers were doing but the feel of them brushing against his skin as he looped the rope around, over and through was driving him to distraction. Daryl gave the rope a gentle tug and suddenly Jesus's hands were pulled snugly together. He still had full movement in his hands and fingers but from the wrist up his arms were virtually immobilized. Daryl slid a long finger under the ropes on either forearm, wiggling his finger a little to test the knots.  
  
"Is that okay, is it too tight?" Daryl murmured, nibbling at Jesus's earlobe softly, "Don't wanna hurt you babe."  
  
Jesus circled his hips, grinding his achingly hard dick against the soft sheets, his desperate pleas muffled against the bed, "No, s'good - oh fuck - its _perfect_ baby! C'mon Daryl, please.. Want you so fucking bad..."  
  
Daryl brushed his long dark hair out of his eyes, savoring the view of Jesus wriggling and moaning on the bed, clearly turned on beyond imagining. Daryl was too. His cock was straining against his jeans, eager to slide inside the taut slick warmth of Jesus's ass. The hunter knew Jesus was probably still lubed up and open from last night and _fucking hell_ that had been amazing... Daryl quivered at the thought, resisting the urge to just tear off his clothes and fuck the younger man relentlessly. He hadn't gone to all that trouble with the rope just to let this be over in a few minutes.  
  
Instead Daryl began sliding his hands all over that warm, bare skin; dragging his palms along Jesus's narrow but well-muscled shoulders, down his sides coming to a pause at his faded red boxers. The hunter slid his fingers underneath the worn elastic, huffing a laugh as Jesus whined and pressed back eagerly, silently begging Daryl to get on with it. But ... _not just yet_ , Daryl decided, his teasing fingers gliding over the threadbare fabric, stroking the back of those lithe runner's thighs.  
  
"God Daryl, _please!_ " Jesus gasped, arching into the hunter's touch, "Stop teasing and just _fuck_ me baby!"  
  
"I don't think that's your call." Daryl replied, a hard-edge to his voice, "But... maybe if ya ask me nicely..."  
  
"Goddammit, Daryl!" Jesus muttered under his breath, turning as far as he could to glare back at the hunter, " _Fine._ " the younger man's jaw pulsed a little as he gritted his teeth, "Please Daryl... please fuck me. God, I need it - I want to feel you, baby..."  
  
By then end, Jesus's voice had taken on a desperate, breathless cast as he alternately pressed back into Daryl's palms and ground forward against the mattress. Daryl's lips tugged into a faint, triumphant smile - he was rather enjoying this, even if being the dominant, bossy partner was a little outside his comfort-zone. To be honest, any type of intimate relationship was 'outside his comfort zone' but with Jesus it just felt so much easier and more natural than Daryl had thought possible. The hunter ran a lazy fingertip over the ropes binding Jesus's wrists, ensuring that it wasn't digging anywhere and that his skin wasn't turning white at all then leaned down to kiss and lick his way across the smooth skin on Jesus's lower back, just above his waistband. Jesus gasped, twitching in surprise at the sudden wetness of Daryl's mouth on his skin.  
  
"Fuck yes, Daryl!" he groaned happily, lifting his hips instinctively, chasing the caress of those sexy lips. "Mmm Daryl, fuck I love that tongue..."  
  
Daryl chuckled, a rich throaty sound that made Jesus's pulse quicken, "Mmm fuck yeah, you love this tongue - gonna make you beg for it some more babe..." Then the hunter was dragging the boxers off of Jesus's narrow hips, tossing them aside carelessly so he could glide his lips over the curve of that gorgeous ass. This was the part Daryl loved most, feeling Jesus shiver underneath his mouth, breathing the faded-soap scent of his skin and the way his legs spread automatically, opening readily to Daryl's questing tongue. Daryl took advantage of Jesus's distraction to silently slide out of his own clothes, jeans dropping to the floor with a muffled clink.

"Y'want it, baby? Like it when I fuck you with my tongue, makin' ya squirm n' whimper n' beg?" Daryl murmured between tauntingly slow licks.

Jesus twisted on the sheets, bound hands clenching and releasing restlessly. _God_ , he was so fucking horny and beginning to deeply regret this decision - being completely helpless as Daryl tortured him was - well - _torture._ Daryl's teeth dragged lightly across the sensitive crease just below his ass and Jesus mewled, biting at the pillow, spreading his thighs even further hoping - _praying_ that Daryl would just fuckin- _OH! "Oh fuck!_ Fuck yes-yeah that - there, right _there_ baby, _oh fuck_!"   
  
Suddenly Daryl's tongue was exactly where Jesus wanted it, sliding over his sensitive rim, hot and wet and absolutely fucking _perfect._ The hunter licked at the eager hole, pushing in ever-so-slightly before darting away again, circling slowly, agonizingly then slipping in again, a little deeper. The taut ring of muscle quivered under the heat of his tongue, then relaxed, unfurling slowly at the gentle pressure. Daryl moaned quietly, unable to prevent the needy sound from vibrating against Jesus's skin and all at once, Jesus was pushing himself back onto Daryl's tongue, panting and moaning, his tied fingers grasping pointlessly at Daryl's hair.  
  
"Oh god Daryl! Fuck yes, fuck your mouth is fucking incredible - holy shit baby, please - I need more baby, I need you right fucking now, _please!_ " Jesus gabbled mindlessly, rocking against Daryl's tongue, not even registering the subtle _click_ of the bottle in Daryl's hand popping open before Daryl's middle finger was pushing into his ass; long and slender, dripping with lube and _sweet fuck_ it felt incredible. Jesus cried out, rutting frantically against the soft cotton beneath him, skin flushing hot and cold, zig-zags of pleasure racing up his spine as Daryl's finger expertly twisted to graze his sweet spot.  
  
"Jesus yeah baby, _fuck..._ " the hunter mumbled incoherently, gripping the base of his cock brutally tight, clenching his teeth to stave off the climax that nearly overtook him. The irresistible taste of Jesus lingering on his tongue, the feel of him wrapped around Daryl's finger, so tight and warm and deep. Daryl slipped a second finger into that slick heat, almost without realizing it, the sexy moan-scream of ecstasy from the other man making his cock jerk in his fist. He was thrusting faster now, scissoring his fingers methodically, the motion so well-practiced that it was almost habitual and Jesus's tiny, desperate little moans were exactly what Daryl loved to hear. A third finger joined the first two; slowing his pace, he allowed Jesus to adjust but it was hardly necessary as demonstrated by Jesus's enthusiastic rolling hips, fucking himself onto Daryl's hand impatiently.  
  
"Y'know Daryl - _nngfuck_ \- your cock would - _oh god yes_ \- do a much better job..." Jesus huffed, probably trying to sound teasing or maybe seductive but only managing to sound utterly wrecked. Which of course was sexier than anything Jesus meant to say.  
  
Daryl drew his hand out slowly, then carefully pulled Jesus up until he was kneeling; holding his panting, shaking form almost protectively. "Hey, are your arms alright? Need me to untie ya yet?"  
  
Jesus shook his head stubbornly, chest heaving, "Fuck no, this is hot as hell, Daryl - don't stop now!"  
  
Daryl kissed those pretty pink lips before lining himself up, pressing his chest flush against Jesus's back and allowed the head of his cock to slide between those lube-slicked cheeks. Jesus moaned, hips wriggling slightly as he arched back, opening his ass for Daryl's rock-hard dick. Daryl's head slid over his rim and pushed into the tempting embrace of Jesus's body in one hard thrust.  
  
Jesus let out a strangled whine of satisfaction, falling face-first into the pillows as Daryl's hands closed around his waist, thrusting hard and fast. Each stroke of Daryl's cock slid over Jesus's prostate, blurring his vision, breath catching in his lungs, leaving him a helpless, whimpering mess on the bedding. Normally he would be clutching at the sheets, driving himself back onto Daryl's cock, meeting each thrust with reckless enthusiasm, scratching his nails down Daryl's muscular chest, pulling at his sexy hair. _But these damn ropes..._ Jesus struggled again, uselessly, moaning loudly into the down-filled pillow, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, aching and so fucking _hard._

"Feel s'damn good baby, " Daryl praised gruffly, petting Jesus's hips and thighs with hands that were surprisingly gentle, fingers sliding around to brush against Jesus's painfully hard shaft, "Y'wanna cum now baby? Gonna cum on my cock, scream real loud for me?" He wrapped his still slippery fist around Jesus's cock and squeezed.  
  
" _Yes!_ _Ohh fuck yesss!"_ Jesus wailed at the much-needed friction on his neglected cock, rearing up off the bed, spine flexing powerfully to lift him without the aid of his arms. Daryl's hand caught his shoulder, anchoring him upright, while the other continued pumping his shaft relentlessly,"Shit-fuck-harder-yes-don'tstop-ohgod-DARYL!" Each thrust of Daryl's thick shaft was punctuated by a hoarse plea.  
  
Daryl gritted his teeth, knowing he wouldn't last much longer with Jesus screaming and begging like that, his ass hot and tight and slick around his cock. Fuck. He was so close. Luckily, Daryl knew one sure-fire way to make Jesus finish first every time...The hunter's hand slid from Jesus's shoulder to grab a fistful of long hair and Jesus bucked wildly, his mouth dropping open in a silent howl of pleasure, then his cock was throbbing in Daryl's fist, twitching out a thick stream of come onto the rumpled sheets.  
  
Jesus tightened and pulsed around Daryl's cock, squeezing and clutching greedily and the archer couldn't hold back any more - one last rough thrust into that velvet warmth and Daryl was coming undone, announcing his climax with broken moan. He pulled Jesus close, kissing every inch of gorgeous skin he could reach, breathing in the clean, summer-sweet scent of his hair. The younger man's stiff, rope-covered arms were in the way and Daryl wanted -needed- to feel them wrapped around him instead. He allowed Jesus to collapse forward, with a mumbled groan of relief or satisfaction, and began tugging at the knot. His hands were sweaty and shaking but even so it only took a few seconds to unravel the cord, letting it slither off the bed. Daryl kissed the tender skin where the rope had left some mild redness then crawled up to wrap himself around Jesus's still-panting figure.  
  
  
"So... Ya still haven't told me how y' escaped." Daryl accused breathlessly.  
  
Jesus grinned into the pillow, "A magician never reveals his secret, Daryl."

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: I believe Jesus used the crushed soda can that Daryl threw at him as a blade to cut the ropes. So really, it actually _was_ all thanks to Daryl lol 
> 
> Just a theory though.


End file.
